The purpose of this work is research into and development of computer-based methods for brain research; in particular, the transfer of state of the art computer technology to selected problems in neurophysiology and clinical neurology. This grant supports the Data Processing Laboratory (DPL) of the Brain Research Institute (BRI) whose staff members collaborate with neuroscientists in the BRI to define their data processing requirements and then integrates hardware, software and algorithms into working systems. From these specific applications DPL develops computer methodology that is transferable to similar classes of neuroscience applications. DPL staff has designed software and hardware to interface a PDP-12 laboratory computer, an IMLAC interactive graphics terminal and an IBM 36 360-91 time-shared computer into a network especially suited for the acquisition, modeling and analysis of neurological data. The plans for the current year encompass using this system in fur areas of computer methodology: a) interactive graphics; b) computer networking; c) signal analysis; d) data acquisition. Using a host-independent graphics program GRIP, developed in DPL, a computer-aided instruction (CAI) program to assist in staging Hodgkins disease was written. This CAI program was written in MUMPS. In order to gain access to MUMPH, an Ad-hod computer network was established via telephone lines between the PDP-12 and IMLAC in DPL, and a Burroughs computer on another campus. The CAI program illustrated the graphics potential of the MUMPS language and the advantages of sharing resources. Microprocessors are being interfaced with a/d converters and inexpensive audio cassette devices. The ability to access larger computers for increased computing capability is a key factor in design. Signal analysis research included development of Walsh transforms and auto-regressive models. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Estrin, T., Buchness R. and Walter, R., "An Ad Hoc Computer Network Between UCLA and Davis," Abstracts and Program, Biomedical Engineering Symposium, October 1975, Davis, California. Estrin, T., Sclabassi, R.J. and Buchness, R., "Applications of Computer Networking in Neuroscience," Proceedings of 5th Annual Meeting of the Society for Neuroscience, November 2-6, 1975, New York.